


What Happened Here?

by Chaotic_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Original Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot Twists, Prompt Fic, Sort Of, Wordcount: 500-1.000, good ending, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Writes/pseuds/Chaotic_Writes
Summary: Prompt: Your main character wakes up in the trunk of a car, their head throbbing.Elliot had been getting ready for bed that evening. When he had felt something hit the back of his head, something warm coming after it. Had he locked the doors beforehand? He had the nasty habit of forgetting to do that. Elliot had no last thoughts before his vision faded and his eyes closed quickly.





	What Happened Here?

**Author's Note:**

> _Please comment below anything you think that could be made better and other things! Don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism!_

Elliot had just gotten home from a get-together with friends. They had eaten and played at some kind of arcade of sorts. Course, Elliot had not won often, he found those games to be troublesome. He closed the door behind him, the quiet of his home settling in and making him tired. Oh how much he wanted to have Hein with him then, but he was off on a trip for a few days. Leaving Elliot alone in their house. He had not minded, really. But not having the other man around left a bad taste in his mouth. He hated the feeling of being alone, it came with other things, like the feeling of being watched, for example. Like right now. He could feel eyes drilling into the back of his head, but nothing was there when he turned. He shrugged, thinking something along the lines of. “Oh, it must be paranoia from me being alone.” He turned back to what he was doing. Moving himself to the kitchen to get a drink before heading off to bed. He stood to grab a glass from the cabinet. (which was not glass at all, more of a plastic.) 

He had set the thing down when he heard some sort of click near the front of the house. Had someone come in? Had he forgotten to lock the door again? Elliot had a nasty habit of leaving the door unlocked when he should not have. The male turned to where the noise came from and walked out of the room to see. The door was closed tight, it must have been something else? He moved and clicked the door locked. Elliot sighed. Perhaps it was nothing after all. The male moved to walk up the stairs to his and Hein’s room to get to bed before there were loud stomps of feet and something hitting the back of his head. The last thing he felt before blacking out was the raising anxiety of his mistake. 

When he awoke, it was dark, he could not tell if it was from it being dark moments before, or, however long he had been out, or if there was another reason for the sudden darkness. He knew that it was not just dark when there was a bump and he felt his body jumping along with it. Was he inside some sort of car? Was it a trunk? He knew that he was wanted for causing some trouble somewhere… 

And then the anxiety kicked in. 

Elliot started panicking when the moving vehicle stopped and a noise was made from behind him. It must have been a car. A car door.. And then voices? Of course the male would have gotten himself into this sort of situation, he had somewhat of a bad luck streak. He was not fond of it, but knowing he could die here gave him some more anxieties. 

When he felt the click of a trunk and footsteps clearly switching cars to leave him here, alone, by himself in the night of dark, with a searing headache and pain in the back of his head. He knew something must have been up. Did they get the wrong guy? Or were they trying to lure out Hein for something? If they were, there would be nothing they would find here, Hein would not be in the area for days. If he noticed where Elliot had gone. 

He could see dark light drifting through the trunk of the car, he used his legs to push the trunk open, only to see light hit his eyes, and a rush of oxygen hit his lungs. 

He opened his eyes, to see the sun blinding him through the curtains. He still had a headache.


End file.
